Tsubasa Muromachi/Tropes
This page lists a set of tropes that describes Tsubasa Muromachi's character and actions within the stories he participates in. Tropes A-G *'Absurdly Sharp Blade:' He's a maker of 'em! As well as blades of other supernatural abilities... *'Action Dad:' Just so happens to be the father of Michiko Ninaru and the husband of Shikyo Ninaru... who also happens to be a head of a powerful mercenary organization... *'Authority Equals Asskicking:' Captain of the 7th Division and a very capable fighter. *'Badass:' Is able to fight on even ground with Kōjaku, who succeeded the notable Byakuya Kuchiki. As a correction to one of Kōjaku's boasts, he claims that he was able to kill his own predecessor not by a thread, but by a league - a very clear implication of how just how strong he is. ** It should be noted that As Nodt was strong enough to push three Captain-class opponents into a corner, and Driscoll was powerful enough to defeat several Paladins by himself. In a "What If?" scenario, Qilin's strong enough to fight on even ground with a Stern Ritter, all by himself. It's enough to convince her that he's someone "born to fight her". *'Badass Boast:' Delivers one to Kōjaku as a counter to one of the Kuchiki's own boasts. **'Qilin:' "Hold on, hold on, did Gina tell you about that? Ryōken? Or maybe it was Noriko? Because when I hear you say that, I really can't take you as a witness to it very seriously. Because if you were there yourself, then I'm sure someone as intelligent and perceptive as you would've noticed it. I didn't win that fight by a thread." (unsheathes sword) "It was by a league." *'Bash Brothers:' With Kōjaku Kuchiki. *'Berserk Button:' Do not mess with his family, or threaten people he's trying to protect. *'Blood Knight:' In the battles that he participates in, he's mostly grinning in enjoyment. This is very emphasized in his fight with Bambietta Basterbine. *'A Father To His Men:' Cares very deeply about his subordinates despite claiming to be independent, especially his Lieutenant. *'Beware The Nice Ones:' Overall a very friendly man, but certainly not one to tick off. *'Calling Your Attacks:' As tradition with most other characters. *'Childhood Friends:' Was this with Shikyo, and then they evolved into lovers. *'Dangerously Genre Saavy:' From the moment he slew his predecessor, Tsubasa shows this trait. Even when exposed as a spy for the Inner Circle, he is able to convince the Soul Society to let him stay on their side... just before an assassination attempt on his life is made by a brainwashed Shito. Continues to help the Soul Society because he knows that the good guy always wins in the end. *'Enigmatic Minion:' Serves as this for the Inner Circle, for the most part. *'Good Is Not Nice:' Sure, he might be a friendly and easy-going person most of the time. But it hasn't stopped him from playing a part in starting the war between the Inner Circle and the Gotei 13. H-P *'He Who Fights Monsters:' Fights against a manipulative organization with his very own brand of deception for both his allies and enemies. *'Hidden Agenda Villain' *'Hidden Depths:' Come on, now. Did you really believe this eccentric and social guy to have a streak of ruthlessness and skills of deception? *'Not So Different:' From ''Yashin'', of all people. Both are enigmatic characters with a tendency for morally ambiguous actions, all largely for their own amusement. *'Oh Crap:' Has a major one when Daisuke and Tetsuyo attempt to come to his aid against the possessed Kōjaku... only for their presence to be revealed as nothing more than an illusion that lowers his guard. **He has another one when Yashin decides to stop toying around and genuinely attempt to kill him. *'Papa Wolf:' For Michiko. *'Person of Mass Destruction:' His Zanpakutō is capable of causing massive explosions, making him a walking artillery point for anyone hapless enough to get in his way. Q-V *'Screw the Rules, I'm Doing What's Right:' His default attitude towards law and order. *'Slasher Smile:' Sports one when a brainwashed Shito attempts to eliminate him, Tetsuyo and Meikurai Shiomaneki to tie up the Inner Circle's loose ends. *'Troll:' For the most part, he does things for his own amusement, despite the repercussions. Even the normally calm and composed Yashin Shiyōnin snaps when Tsubasa says he's standing in Yashin's way "because he wants to". W-Z *'Well-Intentioned Extremist:' His idea of good change is through the use of warfare and destruction in order to instill a rude wake-up call for those unwilling to accept it.